yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazure Noriko
Personality Kazure is a loner, she is a good student however and for that reason is part of the Student Council. She is rarely seen and even the Student Council has trouble finding her at times... Appearance Kazure Noriko has Long baby blue hair that passes her shoulders. She has a white lily in her hair and has Orange eyes. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. * Kazure Noriko... * When is your birthday? * December 1st! * Your blood type? * O+ I believe, i'm not 100% sure however * Please tell us your three sizes? * W-why should I tell you that... * Tell us about your family composition. * My parents are doing fine! And the Student Council is about the same... * What's your occupation? * I'm a Student! * Your favorite food? * I really like candy, nothing specific... * Favorite animal? * I love pandas! * Favorite subject? * I like language, it helps my speech... * Dislike subject? * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * Do you enjoy school? * Are you in any school clubs? * What's your motto? * Your special skill? * Tell us about your treasure? * Describe yourself in a single word? * Your forte? * Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? * What is your favourite drink? * How good can you swim? * Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? * Disliked food? * Anything you want most currently? * Afraid of heights? * Dislike thunder? * Rainy or sunny? * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * What do you eat for breakfast? * Do you believe in ghosts? * Can you play any musical instruments? * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Do you have a cellphone? * How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? * Your favourite sports? * How good can you cook? * Favourite colours? * Anything you can never forgive? * How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? * Do you have any marriage desires? * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Do you like bitter coffee? * Bed time? * Wake up time? '''. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * And summer? * What about fall? * And then the winter? * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Has anyone ever asked you out? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Relationships * Megami Saikou: Kazure has a crush on Megami, Kazure never plans to confess due to being terrified of losing her position. She is scared that Megami might already know this fact. * Atari Fuyu: Kazure knows that Atari has filled in for her on days she is absent, she always tries to thank Atari for filling in for her but always becomes a stuttering mess before she finishes. Gallery Kazure.png|By TheFunGame I'm sorry....PNG|By TheFunGame KAZURE nORIKO.jpg|Made by pistachio shit Why.....png|Tear... Credits Credits to BaedereBaemulator for the Flower/Lily? Credits to Astral Alignment for the female base!Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Loner Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Student Council Category:2nd Years Category:Students Category:Homoflexible Category:Students